


Dirty Laundry

by dahmers_apt213



Series: Hurts So Good [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Andrew is horny, Choking, Clothed Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Neil! Is! Wearing! Andrew's! Jersey!, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, They love each other, andrew fucks neil so good, andrew is aggressive, andrew's fingers in neil's mouth, boyfriends wearing each other's clothes, cum drunk neil, neil begs, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahmers_apt213/pseuds/dahmers_apt213
Summary: Andrew twists a fist in the collar of his jersey that Neil is wearing, pulling him up to stand against the front of his body. “Why are you wearing this?” He questions, and Neil can’t tell if he’s mad or turned on.“I forgot to do the laundry yesterday, and neither of us has t-shirts left.” Neil mumbles.Andrew grunts in response, his eyes scanning Neil’s face. “Bedroom.” He says, letting go of Neil’s collar.Okay, yep, definitely turned on.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Hurts So Good [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835887
Comments: 13
Kudos: 312





	Dirty Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based off of [this art](https://twitter.com/nsfwstargazer/status/1285700151332438017?s=20) I had commissioned by nsfwstargazer! please give their art some love!  
> I'm proud of this one :D  
> Enjoy!

“Fuck.” Neil sighs out, staring at the open closet. He could have sworn he did the laundry yesterday, yet here he is with no clean t-shirts, and one pair of joggers. Thankfully, he doesn't have class or practice today, so it’s not like he has to look presentable. Still, he wants to wear a shirt. He pivots, surveying their side of the room, looking for something of Andrew’s he can throw on for the time being. Andrew has no t-shirts left as well, thanks to Neil not doing laundry yesterday. His eyes land on one of Andrew’s old jerseys, they get new ones every year, but they keep the old ones as backup, just in case. Perfect. He grabs the jersey, shrugging it over his head. It’s only a bit loose on him, but it fits well enough. The worn fabric is soft from at least a year's worth of washes. 

Neil grabs the basket of laundry and several quarters off of the dresser, hoping that at least one washing machine is open. 

* * *

When he gets back to the dorm after struggling with the washing machine for a solid 5 minutes, Kevin is sprawled out on the couch, with his laptop in his lap and headphones on. He glances up at Neil, when he walks in, barely acknowledging him. Since Kevin is home, Andrew will probably be back from class soon, too. Neil heads for the kitchen, intent on finishing off the half eaten watermelon left in the fridge. He makes himself a bowl of the fruit, then makes his way over to the couch to look over Kevin’s shoulder at the game he’s watching. 

Sensing Neil’s presence, Kevin looks up, sliding his headphones off of his head and pausing the game. “I can put it on the TV if you want to watch. You don’t have to stand over me like a creep.” 

Neil chuckles, mouth full of watermelon, “Yeah okay.” He agrees, moving to sit in the chair to the side of Kevin, as he puts the game on the TV. They talk about specific plays and discuss the techniques used on screen, the usual conversation topics for Kevin and Neil. 

Andrew strolls in 10 minutes later, nodding at the two of them before disappearing into the bedroom. not even a minute later, he comes back out of the bedroom, glaring at Neil with his head tilted in curiosity. 

Neil looks over at him standing awkwardly in the middle of the hallway, “What?” 

Andrew just blinks at him, before turning his head towards Kevin, “Kevin, can we have the room?” 

“Dude, I  _ just _ got here!” Kevin protests, and Andrew just glares at him. “I’ll be in the library.” Kevin mumbles, shoving his laptop in his bag, and heading for the door. 

Andrew watches him leave, and as soon as the door clicks shut, he turns his stare back to Neil, crossing the room to stand directly in front of him.

Andrew twists a fist in the collar of  _ his _ jersey that  _ Neil _ is wearing, pulling him up to stand against the front of his body. “Why are you wearing this?” He questions, and Neil can’t tell if he’s mad or turned on. 

“I forgot to do the laundry yesterday, and neither of us has t-shirts left.” Neil mumbles. 

Andrew grunts in response, his eyes scanning Neil’s face. “Bedroom.” He says, letting go of Neil’s collar. 

Okay, yep, definitely turned on.

Neil brushes past him towards the bedroom, Andrew right on his heels. Neil pauses at the edge of the bed, turning to face the blonde. Andrew rakes his eyes down Neil’s body, admiring the way his jersey hangs just a little bit loosely on Neil’s shoulders. Andrew’s number 03 plastered on the front in that god awful orange that Neil loves so much. Neil bites his lip, eyes flicking down to Andrew’s lips, waiting for him to make the next move. Andrew brings a hand up to the back of Neil’s neck, pausing for the briefest moment, before pulling him in for a rough kiss. He threads his fingers into Neil’s hair, yanking him away from the kiss, drawing a hiss out of the redhead. He licks a stripe up Neil’s neck, before pushing him down on the bed and crawling over him. 

Andrew straddles Neil, pressing his body on top of him and grinding their hips together, drawing a wine out of the redhead beneath him. He brings a hand up to rest at the base of Neil’s throat, silently asking for approval. Neil’s lips curl up into a smile, and Andrew squeezes, keeping eye contact with Neil the whole time. Neil gasps, staring into Andrew’s hazel eyes, his cock growing harder in his pants as Andrew squeezes tighter at his throat. 

He bucks his hips up, asking for more friction, and Andrew pulls his hand away, leaving Neil panting. “Be patient, Neil.” Andrew teases, nipping at Neil’s jaw. He slides his hands over the slick fabric of the jersey, curling a hand around Neil’s waist, and flipping him without warning. Neil yelps at the sudden movement, and Andrew leans back onto his knees, admiring his name printed across Neil’s shoulders. Neil is  _ his _ , and only  _ his _ . 

Andrew slides his hands down Neil’s back, hooking his fingers around Neil’s waist, and pulling him backwards a bit to lift his ass in the air. Neil arches his back, pressing his chest into the bed, and sticking his ass up. Andrew hooks his fingers into the waistband of Neil’s pants, yanking them down in one swift motion, exposing Neil’s bare ass. 

“Andrew...” Neil moans, pushing his ass back towards Andrew, practically begging to be fucked. Andrew places a hand on one of Neil’s cheeks, holding him still, bending down to  _ spit _ onto Neil’s hole. He rubs at the muscle, slick with his spit, before pressing a finger into him, earning a high whine from the redhead. 

“Oh, fuck!” Neil gasps, already drunk on Andrew. “More…” he mumbles into the pillow his face is pressed into. Andrew obliges, adding a second finger and tapping at Neil’s prostate. Neil can’t help the sounds that escape him; Andrew is so good to him. 

Andrew reaches for the lube with his free hand, briefly removing his fingers from Neil’s ass to coat them with lube, before pushing 3 fingers back into him. “Oh god, fuck, Andrew!” Neil whines, grabbing at his own hair. Andrew palms at his own hard cock, straining in his pants. “Need...your cock, ‘Drew…” Neil mumbles, eager to be filled and used. 

Andrew pulls his fingers out of Neil, and slaps his ass with wet fingers. Neil yelps, not expecting the slap, but enjoying it nonetheless, with a smile on his face. Andrew hastily unbuttons and unzips his pants, pushing them down his thighs, and letting his leaking cock spring free. He coats his cock in a generous amount of lube, resting a hand on Neil’s lower back. 

Andrew is so lucky he gets to have Neil at his very best: open, pliant, and begging. 

“This is your best look, Neil.” Andrew teases, slipping his hand under the hem of his jersey.

“You think so?” Neil replies, breathing heavily. He arches his back more, pressing back, needing to feel Andrew behind him. 

Andrew presses up against Neil, his cock teasing at Neil’s entrance. He twists a hand in the hem of his jersey, using it as leverage as he pushes into Neil. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, Andrew! Yes!” Neil gasps out, pushing his hips back. He loves the slow stretch of Andrew opening him up and taking him apart. 

Andrew yanks on the hem of the jersey, jerking Neil’s hips back to meet his own, thrusting the rest of the way into Neil’s ass. 

“Ah! Fuck!” Neil moans, dropping his head into the pillow, letting Andrew have complete control. 

Andrew grinds into Neil, slow and intentional, before pulling back and yanking on the jersey again, pounding into him. 

“Ah! Yes, Andrew…” Neil pants out, his body jolting with every brutal thrust.

Andrew reaches a hand up to grab onto Neil’s hair, yanking his head up. Neil pushes up off of the pillow, holding himself up on his hands, and Andrew slams directly into his prostate. 

“Ah! Fuck!” Neil groans, a satisfied grin creeping across his face.

Neil is dizzy; the only thought on his mind is:  _ Andrew’s cock, Andrew’s cock, Andrew’s cock…  _

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, harder, yes,” Neil murmurs, barely coherent. He brings a hand up to brace himself on the headboard, and Andrew releases his grip on Neil’s hair, only to shove his fingers in Neil’s mouth. Neil happily sucks on Andrew’s fingers, humming as Andrew continues fucking him relentlessly, hitting his prostate every other thrust. 

Andrew loves how vocal Neil is during sex; he loves his breathy ‘ _ yes _ ’es, and euphoric ‘ _ fuck _ ’s, and every little intoxicating sound he makes. And the best part is,  _ Andrew _ is the only one who gets to have Neil like this. 

Andrew takes his fingers out of Neil’s mouth, wrapping his wet hand around his throat, and pulling Neil up so his back is pressed against Andrew’s chest. Neil gasps, reaching his other arm out to hold onto the headboard. He blacks out for a second, because Andrew is  _ so deep _ in him, and the fucking against his prostate is completely ruthless. 

“You like it when I fuck you rough, junkie?” Andrew growls out into Neil’s ear, squeezing at his throat just a bit. He’s trying to keep his voice steady but Neil is driving him fucking  _ crazy _ .

“Oh, fuck, Andrew, yes, I love it, fuck, I love your cock in me, so good ‘Drew, yes, fuck…” Neil can barely form sentences, he’s so cum-drunk and so blissed-out on Andrew. 

“Good…” Andrew purrs, and drops Neil’s body, letting his chest fall forward, and Neil catches himself on his elbows. Andrew slides an arm around Neil’s waist to wrap a hand around his leaking cock. He drapes his body halfway over Neils, placing his free hand over Neil’s hand and lacing their fingers together. 

Neil whimpers at the touch, intoxicated with the feeling of Andrew all over his body. Andrew strokes Neil rough and fast, matching the pace of his fucking. 

“Fuck, ‘Drew, you’re gonna make me cum, your dick is so good, ‘Drew, oh my fuck, yes, oh god, ‘Drew…” Neil slurs his words together, head lolling forward. His body is weak from pleasure, he can barely hold himself up as Andrew fucks him into their mattress. 

“Cum for me, Neil…” Andrew says, still fucking into Neil at a brutal pace.    
“Oh fuck!” Neil moans, dropping his head into the pillow and cumming hard. 

“Good…” Andrew leans back but doesn’t let up, and keeps fucking Neil, even after his body collapses onto the mattress, twitching from overstimulation and the continued force of Andrew’s thrusts.    
“Ah, ah, fuck, yes, ah,” Neil mumbles out into the pillow, letting Andrew use him until the end. 

Andrew twists a hand into the hem of the jersey again, pulling Neil’s hips to meet his own. 

“Oh fuck, Neil,” Andrew groans as he cums, grinding his hips against Neil. He collapses on top of Neil, panting into his hair. 

Neil’s brain is fuzzy, still coming down from his orgasm, but he loves the weight of Andrew laying on top of him, and the feeling of his softening cock inside of him. And he doesn’t really care that he’s literally laying in his own cum. 

Andrew nestles into Neil’s neck, kissing at the soft skin that he just had his fingers wrapped around less than 10 minutes ago. He takes extra care to kiss at the budding bruises in the shape of his fingers. 

“Hmm,” Neil hums, turning his head to look at Andrew in his peripheral. 

“Good?” Andrew questions, his chin resting on Neil’s shoulder, right where the ‘M’ of his last name is on the jersey. 

“Good.” Neil confirms, grinning like an idiot.

“Hm.” Andrew replies, the corners of his mouth twisting up almost into a smile. “Junkie.” He pushes up, pulling himself out of Neil. “Get up, you’re laying in cum.” 

Neil twists his body a bit, looking down at his (Andrew’s) jersey and his cum-covered stomach then back at Andrew, “Ugh, gross.” He sits up, kicking off his joggers, trying not to get cum on his only pair of (semi) clean pants. “Ew,” He makes a face as he sits there in a puddle of his and Andrew’s mess. He sheds the jersey and hops up, running to the bathroom to clean himself up and make himself look like he  _ didn't _ just get fucked into next week. 

Andrew rummages through his backpack to find his pack of cigarettes. He pulls out his phone to find a text from Kevin:

**_let me know when u guys are done & its safe to come back _ **

Andrew scoffs, shaking a cigarette out of the pack and tossing the phone onto the dresser. Tucking the cigarette behind his ear, he starts stripping the bed, since there’s too much cum on the sheets to not change them. 

When Neil returns from the bathroom, back in his mostly clean joggers, Andrew is sitting on the freshly changed sheets, scrolling on his phone. The dirty sheets are balled up in the empty laundry basket. He glances up at Neil and says, “When you go switch the laundry, you can take our sheets to wash, also.” 

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tozierstrashy) !


End file.
